


The girl on the ledge.

by RaeWagner



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, Underage Sex, Universe Alteration, Zuko Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept making her promises he knew he wouldn't be able to keep. And time and time again she took him back and let him break her heart.</p><p>Daiyu and her family have been able to live.. Err, somewhat peaceful life in Ba sing se. Selling her jewlerly and occasionally getting on her brothers nerves. She didn't expect to have a run in with the former Prince. And certainly didn't expect to get involved with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I have a right mind to slam the damn door." came her angry voice. She was surprised her mother hadn't come to see who it was, yet. 

"Daiyu, I know. Its been a while since I came to see you."

"You mean since you abandoned me!" it wasn't a question. And she was fueled by the fact that she could see that her words were hurting him.

"... I know. But if you won't do it for me. Do it for them... We need your help."


	2. Ch.1

AN- hey all! This is a story I want to experiment a little with. The style of writing and how chapters are set up are things I've seen done But have never done before. Hope you guys will be patient with me.

 

Another week had gone by that Zuko and Iroh had taken refuge in the earth kingdom. And more and more did Zuko grow weary. 

“We need to leave this place.” he would say but as usual his uncle would say the same thing; he didn't understand why they just stay there and start anew in Ba Sing se. 

He didn't understand. 

And then his uncle did the unthinkable and started a job in a tea shop, making Zuko work with him. Or attempted to make Zuko work with him. Washing tables, serving tables, being patient with customers. 

After a full house he had enough. With the annoying feeling constantly over him. The feeling of him being paranoid about the fact that some people might suspect he's fire nation. He needed some air. Maybe his uncle was right, maybe he was in over his head.

But he wandered aimlessly. He felt so lost. And not because he was in an unfamiliar city. 

A sense of envy washed over him as he watched a few earth kindom teenagers laughing amonst themselves and heading presumably to another's house. Or home. Maybe home. Home 

He missed what that felt like. Not forgotten. Or maybe he had never known. 

Why was it always this time of day that he let himself get depressed?

He was about ready to go back to the apartment after a long night and voila he got his wish. His uncle was waiting for him to leave. 

“You should have stuck around my nephew.” he began. “A gaggle of Earth Kingdom girls came in. A few of them very knowledgeable about tea. “

It was this again. His uncle tried everything to convince him to find a nice girl and settle down here in the city. This isn't the place Where he wanted to make a living. 

“Uncle. Not this conversation again.” he groaned as opened the door to the apartment and let the two of them in.

“I'm just saying. Pretty girls. Maybe marry into a noble family. “ Zuko rolled His eyes and retreated into his room. He didn't want to live here forever not in this prison wall.

At least that's what he thought until he met _her_.


	3. Ch.2

She came to him Like an unwanted breeze. Dressed in a brown and green casual kimono. And her hair in a done up bun. She was obviously not from the lower ring.

And she came straight for his uncle. “Mr.Mushi.” She beamed. And Zuko watched as His uncle took one of the girl's hands in his own.

“Daiyu. How nice to see you. This is my nephew.” upon being put on the spot, he looked down bashfully. “Lee. I'm Lee.” he replied.

“I'm Daiyu. Its nice to meet you, Lee.” her voice was soft. She spoke obviously like an upper class young woman. But she looked like she belonged apart of a group of teenagers he saw the other night. 

“Do you normally just abandon work like you just did?” Zuko felt himself cringe a bit.

“Aren't you going to go back to your glorious home in the upper ring?” Zuko shot back. And was surprised when she didn't display outright hurt.

“Can I wall with you?” she blurted. And didn't wait for an answer. She closed the distance between them.

“So where are we going?” she asked him as they began to walk.

Stubborn, pushy, high strung.

“Let me guess. You're some nobleman’s daughter who's used to getting her way a lot. Everything is handed to you.” he started and she crossed her arms as she listened.

“Are you done?” she questioned calmly. But her face held something smug.

“You're right. I'm the daughter of a nobleman. And yes, I live in the upper ring. But I'm not done spoiled rotten princess. As opposed to you. You act like some Prince.” he cast her a look. She wore a smug smile. She resembled his own sister, Azula. At that moment.

“Yeah. Don't play the insult game with me. I'll win. Every time.” she taunted. Then she laughed  
And he couldn't understand why she laughed.

“ so why come to the lower ring. Don't they have a tea shop where everything's fancy?” Daiyu turned to him And nodded. “they don't have tea like your uncle's tea. Trust me.” she said in mock disgust, her nose scrunching up a bit. “Plus, people in the upper ring can go any anywhere they want in the city. So I come here- and not to observe the poor people. The lower ring has good food, and the middle ring. There's a cliff where no one would ever think to look for me. Where I can look over the city. It's a beautiful view. “

Zuko turned to stare at her when she this. The serene look in her eyes was something wonderful. 

“It's getting late. I have to get home, I'm sorry I intruded your walk.” she smiled unapologetically and turned. “I'll see you again, Lee.”


	4. Ch.3

AN: I was at the library with my friend doing some work. And they had Avatar books for sale. She found a Zuko book, and I thought it was a comic. But it was a CHAPTER BOOK. ITS BASICALLY ZUKO’S DIARY. So. I'll use that writing style.

 

Revenge. My honor. All those thoughts suddenly thwarted by a pair a baby doll green eyes. Big and full of wonder. I washed my face and groaned to myself. Ugh. Why did that stupid girl have to come to the tea shop and be all sweet and sappy? 

Uncle says that I should get to know her. He honestly was really soft, gravitating towards that girl like a moth to a flame.

I didn't know that I had unexpectedly been,doing the same thing. I lingered a little too long at her table when serving her tea. Her large eyes looked up at me with something I don't think I'd ever seen before. And for a second I pictured them looking up at from from another angle. And in that thought. I hurried off back into the kitchen.

“I want to take you to the upper ring.” she said as I walked her out of the tea shop one night. How many days had she been here, walking with me and talking with me as If I were not her enemy? Of course, she didn't know that I was.

“Isn't that illegal?” I asked her. To which she turned and looked at me with a sly look in her eyes. “I'm good at getting things I want.” she said with a smile. 

“Don't tell me you've never done anything against the Law.” she said. Damn. Of course she was right. But I just stayed quiet.

It had only been about three weeks since I had met Daiyu. Some parts of her were a mystery which I could respect. I liked it. And a lot of things she was more open about. And I liked that too. I liked how she never droned on about how bad the fire nation was. Or even brought it up for that matter.

“Well. Are you in Or not? I kind of want to show show the ledge.” she said to me.

“Girls like you shouldn't be hanging on dangerous cliffs.” she rolled her eyes.  
“You don't know what kind of girl I am.” she said sassily. Today her hair was in a ponytail. A high ponytail. Like the one I used to wear mine in. Except she had a full head of beautiful dark brown hair. She often wore little emerald jewels in her hair.

Gifts from her father and brother, as she explained one day when she caught me looking. “I never liked big bows or necklaces or bracelets. Too heavy. So I would give them my mom.” she talked a lot. Normally I would hate things like that. But because she talked a lot, I didn't have to. She didn't pry in my life. She let me ask the questions. And she would answer them as best I could. Of course I didn't forget about my quest. 

Maybe I could multitask. Play with her for a while. Let her entertain me as best as she could.   
She was sweet. And even in some instances. Funny.

“Okay.” I agreed. I would go with her to   
The upper kingdom. What did I have to lose. Of course, this girl screamed ‘trouble' but I was even bigger trouble. And she didn't even know it. Maybe this girl could be my friend. Maybe I would feel a sense of security with her, she clearly was comfortable enough around me.

I saw her beam at me from over her shoulder. 

Oh damn. Why was she so cute? She turned And bowed at me..  
“I have to go now. But meet me outside the tea,shop tomorrow night.” she blew me a playful kiss and walked on.

I hated myself.


End file.
